A particular drive of a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) may fail. Consequently, any data and parity data stored on the particular drive is lost. However, equivalent data and parity data may be stored on other drives of the RAID. This equivalent data and parity data can be use to reconstruct the lost data and parity data of the failed drive. A WEAVER code with an (n,t,t) layout may have been implemented on the RAID to arrange the data and parity data of the RAID. The failed drive may be reconstructed using the WEAVER code with an (n,t,t) layout. A particular method of recreation using the WEAVER code with an (n,t,t) layout in the prior art requires multiple XOR operations to generate a single final scatter/gather list that may then be written to a hot spare drive. The multiple XOR operations may use additional system resources.